Recovered
by Lyndseybug
Summary: SPD needs two new rangers after Syd and Jack leave. Crugar decides to bring in two people from Sky and Bridge's pasts. With a new enemy on the loose and their powers not powerful enough What are the rangers going to do? Read and Find out.
1. Prelude

"Come on guys!" A girl said. "Why are you so happy Abbie?" The other girl asked. "Because it's the first day of high school Arline. We should be happy." A boy said. ""Your right Bridge." Arline said. "Yeah. We get to be freaks in a whole new school." Another boy said. "Your depressing Sky." Arline said. "I'm just not excited." Sky said. He walked ahead of the group. Abbie shook her head as they entered Reefside High.

"I'm going to my house." Sky said. "I have to go to work." Arline said. Arline worked at the Hayley's after school. "I have computer club." Bridge said. "I guess I'll be walking home alone." Abbie said.

"I wish Sky wasn't so broody." Abbie said to herself. She knew why he was the way he was too. She should since she was there.

Flashback… 

"Come on guys!" Five-year old Abbie yelled. "I'm here." Sky said. "Where are Beth and Jackson?" Abbie asked. "With their mommies." Sky said. A Latino girl and a black boy came running up with their mothers behind them. "Now be careful you two." Kendall warned. "We don't want to have to fix you guys up." Angela said. "We will." The children said before running off.

"What's that?" Beth asked as they played in the sandbox. A mirror man was walking towards them. "Who's the mirror man?" Beth asked. "AUNT KENNY!" Sky yelled. "AUNT ANGIE!" Kendall and Angela came running up. "Give me the children." The man said. "Never Mirloc." Kendall said. "Have it your way." Mirloc said. He sent a beam of energy at Kendall and Angela. "Mommy!" Beth and Jackson screamed. Mirloc grabbed the children.

"What do you want Mirror man?" Z asked. "Your assistance." Mirloc said. "We'll never help you." Sky said. "No but your parents will to save you." Mirloc said. Abbie closed her eyes. "Your powers won't work here." Mirloc sneered. "Help daddy." Abbie whispered. A blast shot though the door. They saw Tommy, Wes, Zack and Danny run though the door. "Daddy!" The four children yelled. Mirloc fired at them. Cole, Carter and Hunter ran into the room. "You Ok?" Hunter asked as he untied Abbie. "I'm ok brother." Abbie said. "Get them out of here." Tommy yelled. "I don't think so." Mirloc said. He sent three crystal shards at the three rangers. The pieced them. "No!" Tommy yelled. Wes grabbed Mirloc, as did Danny and Zack. "Do it Tommy." Danny yelled. Tommy held out a badge. "No!" Mirloc said. He pushed a button on the wall. The room exploded.

Abbie woke up to see her mother crying. She saw Sky staring into space. "Where's everyone?" Abbie asked. "Their with Zordon, Sweetie. Their with Zordon." Kim said.

End Flashback… 

They had never found Bath and Jackson's bodies. Abbie had never given up hope that they were out there. They had found out a few days later that Hunter's wife Kapri was pregnant. They named her Destiny. Abbie had three brothers by adoption. All of them power rangers. Justin Stewart was the blue Turbo at 11. He's the youngest. He's married to the yellow Dino Thunder and has an 8-year named Austin and a 3-year named Lily. Blake Bradley is the different one in the circle. He's Asian. He was the Navy Ninja Storm. He's married to the Blue Ninja Storm and has an 8-year old name Hunter and a 6-year old name Gina. She sighed as she entered the house. "He'll change." She said.

"I got accepted!" Eighteen-year-old Bridge yelled. "I did too." Sky said. "I haven't opened mine." Abbie said. ""What about you Arline?" Bridge asked. "I didn't apply." Arline said. "What?" Abbie asked. "I'm going to go train with the Air Force for two years then the Silver Guardians." Arline said. "Let's open them." Abbie said. She opened her letter. Abbie lowered her letter. She looked shocked. "I'm assigned to Silver Hills." Abbie said. The atmosphere changed from happiness to sadness. "We leave in three days." Sky said.

"We'll see each other soon." Abbie said. "Yeah." Arline said. "We will be rangers together. Just like in the pack." Bridge said. They all put their hands together. "We promise on the Power Grid that we all will be power rangers together." They said together.


	2. Ninja's?

"Well?" Commander Cruger asked. "I don't know Cruger." The young woman with brown hair said. "If you do not agree we are in serious danger." Cruger said. "We did make a pack." The blonde woman said. "You have a deal Doggie." The brown haired woman said. "Thank you Abbie." Cruger said.

"I wonder what Cruger wants?" Bridge said as he, Sky and Z entered the Command room. Syd had left SPD to be a model. "Welcome B-Squad." Cruger said. "Sir." They said saluting. "At Ease." Cruger said. "What's wrong sir?" Z asked. "As you know Sydney and Jack have left SPD to pursue their own lives. I have decided to bring in two new rangers to replace them." Cruger said. Abbie, Josh and Arline entered the room. "Guys!" Bridge yelled. He quickly covered his mouth. "I'm Abigail Oliver but you can call me Abbie. I have the power of Astral Projection, Super senses and Invisibility. My special skill is Ranger History and Tracking." Abbie said shaking Z's hand. "I'm Arline Meyers. My special power is levitation. I'm a Surveillance Expert. I can also pick any lock made." Arline said. "Nice to meet you. I'm Z." Z said shaking their hands. "What are you guys doing here?" Sky asked. "Cruger brought us in." Abbie said. "What's going on?" Z asked. "A new evil has showed up." Cruger said. "Her name is Astrala. She's out to control Earth." Kat said. "Same old." Arline said. "Not this time. Your current powers aren't going enough." Cruger said. "Bring on the Ninjas!" Abbie yelled. They looked at her like she was insane. "When ever you go to get new powers you always become ninjas." Abbie said. "Ok." Sky said. "We're going to see Dulcea?" Bridge asked. "It could be worse." Sky mused. "How?" Arline said. "We could have to be taught to be ninjas by Tori, Shane and Dustin." Sky said. Abbie smacked him on the back of the head. "That's mean. I like Tori." Abbie said. "She's your sister in-law." Sky said. Abbie glared. "Who's Dulcea?" Z asked. "Lady who makes power rangers ninjas." Bridge said. "She lives on the planet Phaedos. She guards this great power that the Mighty Morphing Rangers went after to defeat Ivan Ooze. They got the power and defeated Ooze." Abbie explained. "So were going into space?" Z asked. "Yep." Bridge said.

"This place is beautiful." Arline said as they got off the ship. They nodded. A flash of green hit Sky. "Ahh!" He screamed. "You are not welcome here." Dulcea said. Abbie whistled. Dulcea looked at Abbie and Bridge. "Children of the Ninjetti." She whispered. "Can you get off our friend?" Bridge asked. Dulcea got off Sky. "Welcome." Dulcea said. "We need help Dulcea." Abbie said. "What's wrong?" Dulcea asked.

"I have heard of the Astrolians. They once were a race of peaceful beings till their rulers became corrupt. They were turned into evil creatures. Astrala had twelve trusted generals. Aries the Impulsive, Taurus the Patient, The Gemini Twins, Cancer the Mother, Leo the Fierce, Virgo the Knowledgeable, Libra the Child, Scorpina the Unscrupulous, Sagittarius the Traveler, Capricorn the Insistent, Aquarius the Spontaneous and Pisces the Companionate." Dulcea said. "And Scorpina's dead." Arline said. "Correct. The other eleven remain." Dulcea said. "So were fighting the Zodiac?" Sky asked. "I believe that's what the people on Earth call them." Dulcea said. "Well at least we don't have to worry about Scorpina." Abbie said. "True." Arline said. "What do we do now?" Z asked. "You quest for your new powers." Dulcea said.

"I shall release your Animal spirits so that they may help you. Take each others hands." Dulcea said. They did so. "Schuler, Brave and Loyal, you are the lion." Dulcea said. A red Ninjetti suit appeared on Sky. "Arline, Noble and Fast, you are the Eagle." Dulcea said. A yellow Ninjetti suit appeared on Arline. "Bridge, Smart and Flexibly, You are the Ape." Dulcea said. A blue Ninjetti suit appeared on Bridge. "Elizabeth, Caring and Strong, You are the Bison." Dulcea said. A black Ninjetti suit appeared on Z. "Abigail, Prophesied daughter of the Falcon and Crane, you are the Phoenix, Graceful and Beautiful yet precise and deadly. Ruler of the skies and Princess of the Ninjetti." Dulcea said. A pink Ninjetti suit appeared on Abbie. "Cool." Abbie said. "You're a princess?" Z asked. "Guess so." Abbie said. "Black Bison." Arline said. "I know." Sky said. "What?" Z asked. "Uncle Danny." Arline said. "He was the Black Wild Force Ranger and his main animal was the Bison before he died." Abbie explained. "Wow." Z said. "Down that path you shall experience your spiritual journey. Spirits of the past shall guide your way." Dulcea said pointing at the path. "Thank you Dulcea." Sky said. The groups headed down the path.


	3. But their dead

"What do you think she met by Spirits of the past?" Bridge wondered. "Old Ninjetti?" Z guessed. "I hope your wrong." Arline whispered. "Why?" Z asked. "I don't think Abbie could live though it." Arline said. A woman in a hooded robe appeared. "Who are you?" Abbie asked. "If you wish to tap into the Power Grid you must past the Four Tests Of Power." The woman said. "Bring it on." Bridge said. "Cocky just like Rocky." The woman said before disappearing.

There was a rusting noise. The red Lightspeed ranger came running out. He looked at them before running off again. "Let's follow him." Sky said.

They saw The Lightspeed ranger standing on a stone pillar. "Hello Uncle Carter." Sky said. "I see you still remember me Schuler." Carter said. "How could any of us forget?" Abbie asked. "Two did." Carter said. He jumped down. "I am here to guide you through the test of Orders." Carter said. Seven Star-like men appeared. "I will order you on what to do. You follow those orders." Carter said jumping on the pillar. The star-men attacked. "Sky attack the leader." Carter ordered. Sky did so. "Abbie and Z attack the larger one." Carter ordered. "He's crazy." Z said as she and Abbie attacked the bigger star. "Arline, Bridge fend off the rest." Carter ordered. Bridge tossed Arline over the men and they started attacking. The large star man threw Z off him and pended Abbie with his hand. He grabbed a boulder and prepared to throw it on her. "No!" Sky yelled. "Stick to orders." Carter said. "Help!" Abbie yelled. "Screw you!" Sky said. He kicked the star men leader away and attacked the large star man. Carter snapped his fingers and the star men disappeared. "What happened?" Arline asked. "You passed the test. Sometimes to save someone you have to disobey orders." Carter said. He started walking off. "Good luck!" Carter called before disappearing. "Let's go." Abbie said.

As the group walked they saw the Red Time force ranger standing in the path. "Dad." Sky breathed. "I am here to give you the test of Trust." Wes said. He held up a glass ball. "This is your life force Sky. Would you trust Abbie with it?" Wes asked. "Of course." Sky said. "What about Bridge?" Wes asked. "Yes." Sky said. "What about Arline?" Wes asked. "What kind of questions are these?" Sky demanded. "Do you trust her with it?" Wes asked. "Yes I do." Sky said. "What about Z?" Wes asked. "She's been my team mate for a year. I trust her with my life." Sky said. "She's been your team mate for much longer." Wes said. "What?" Abbie asked. "You've pasted." Wes said before he disappeared. "What is are they talking about?" Bridge asked. "I don't know." Arline said.

"Great." Arline said as it started to thunder. "Please no." Bridge said. The Crimson Ninja Storm appeared. "Hunter." Abbie said. He attacked Abbie. "It's your fault." He taunted. "No." Abbie said. "It's your fault." He said once more attacking her. "It's a test of guilt." Sky said. "We can't help her can we?" Z asked. "This is her issue." Bridge said. "I couldn't help it." Abbie cried. "All your fault." Hunter said. "No it isn't! It's Mirloc and you can't be my brother because he wouldn't, no doesn't blame me." Abbie said. The ranger dissolved. "You've passed the test." Hunter said streaking in. He smiled at them before disappearing. "There's only one more test." Bridge said. "We'll get through it." Arline said.

As the ranger walked down the path they saw Danny. "Uncle Danny?" Arline asked. "I am here to give you the test of Memories." Danny said. "Memories?" Bridge asked. "Tell me Elizabeth what is the oldest thing you remember?" Danny asked. "My name. I have no other memories before I was five." Z said. Danny waved his hand and disappeared. Z grabbed her hand and screamed. "Z!" They yelled. They knelt by her. "Elizabeth Taylor Delgado. Beth. June 29, 2005." Z kept muttering. "How does she know that?" Abbie asked. "Know what?" Arline asked. "Beth's middle name was Taylor." Bridge said. "No. Don't hurt them. What do you want Mirror man? Jackson? Abbie? Sky? Daddy help. Please help. Hunter, Uncle Carter. No!" Z yelled. Abbie gasped as did Sky. "Beth! We're here Beth. It's Ok." Abbie soothed. "It's ok Beth. Breath." Sky said. "Beth?" Arline and Bridge asked. "My head hurt so much. Flying. No don't leave me Jackson. Gone. All gone. No one. No past. Nothing." Z sobbed. Abbie hugged her. Sky joined the hug as did Bridge and Arline. Z glowed a soft black color. Z got to her feet. "Are you ok Z?" Bridge asked. "I remember who I am. What happened." Z said. "You really are Beth." Arline said. Z nodded. The girls squealed and hugged each other. "What happened?" Sky asked. "Me and Jackson were teleported. We spilt up. He protected us." Z said. "If your still alive that means so is Jackson." Bridge said. "I don't know. I remember his light was gold and it speed ahead of mine." Z said. "Wait till we get home. Mom is going to freak." Arline said. They all agreed.

"So are the tests over?" Arline asked. "You have done well young ones." A voice said. They turn around to see the hooded woman with a white Ninjetti. "Who are you?" Abbie asked. The woman lowered her hood. "Trini…" Bridge said. "Phaedos is one of the most holy places in the galaxy. The only place more holy is Eltar." The white Ninjetti said. "Are we allowed to touch you?" Abbie said standing in front of the Ninjetti. "Of course you are Abbiebear." The man said. Abbie hugged him sobbing. "Uncle Tommy!" Bridge yelled hugging him. Tommy removed his head wrap. "We miss you so much." Abbie said. "I know." Tommy said. "What do we do now?" Sky asked. "You go back to Earth and protect it." A voice said. Wes, Hunter, Carter and Danny came up. "Daddy!" Z said hugging Danny. "Hello dad." Sky said. "I'm proud of you." Wes said pulling Sky into a hug. "Destiny's beautiful Hunter." Abbie said. "I know. I've watched her." Hunter said. "You must leave." Tommy said suddenly. "Good bye Dad." Abbie said hugging Tommy. "Tell you mother I love her." Tommy said. "I will." Abbie said. Morphers appeared on their wrist. "They have containment systems. They'll contain the enemy when you catch them." Trini said. They got on the ship.

"Whoa." The rangers said as they looked at the black ship. A young woman in black got off the ship. "I am Astrala. Bow to me." She said. "Yeah right." Arline said. She looked at the rangers. "These are your savors?" Astrala asked. "Sure are." Sky said. "I will be able to take over this planet quickly." Astrala laughed. "Ready team?" Sky asked. "Spirit Rangers Power Up!" They called. They morphed. Their costumes had three white stripes across the chest and a medallion depicting their spirit animal. Their helmets resembled their spirit animal. "Spirit Ninjetti Rangers!" They called. "I will defeat you rangers. Leo!" Astrala yelled. A man came running out. He looked like he was half lion. "Meet Leo the Fierce. Get them." Astrala ordered. Leo charged them. "Ninjetti Weapons!" The rangers called. "Lion Sword!" Sky called drawing the long sword. Its hilt was designed after a lion. "Ape Mace." Bridge said. The club resembled an ape's fist. "Eagle Daggers!" Arline called holding up two daggers. They looked like eagle feathers. "Phoenix Bow!" Abbie called. A bow with a phoenix design appeared it her hands. Sky's sword met his. A fish girl and a Ram woman came out. "Aries and Pisces I assume?" Arline said. "You would be right." Pisces said. She drew a staff while Aries drew a hammer. Abbie shoot an arrow at Pisces while Z and Bridge distracted Aries. "Enough!" Astrala yelled. The warriors went behind her. "It seems that I have under estimated you Earthlings. We shall return." Astrala said. They got back on their ship and disappeared.

"So you discovered that Officer Delgado is in all reality Beth Delgado?" Cruger asked. "Yes sir. We also discovered that these creatures are those of Scorpina's caliber." Sky said. "That is all." Cruger said dismissing them.

"I just got off the phone with my mom." Arline said flopping down on the couch. "What did she say?" Bridge asked. "Nothing. She fainted." Arline said. There was a group whistle. "Yeah." Arline said. A kitten came bounding into the room, RIC right behind it. "Down RIC." Bridge said. Abbie scooped up the kitten. "Where'd the cat come from?" Sky asked. "She's mine." Abbie said. "What's her name?" Z asked petting the kitten. "I named her Saba." Abbie said. They laughed. "She's magic. At least that's what Grandma Udonna says. I've seen her do a few cool things." Abbie said. "She's a handful that's for sure." Arline said. "Saba is a good kitten." Abbie defended. "I don't like cats." Arline said. Abbie suck out her tongue. They laughed.

"I will not lose to Earthlings!" Astrala yelled. "I warned you my queen. Earth is one of the universe great source of Power Rangers." Virgo said. She looked to be younger than Leo and Aries but older than Pisces. "Do we have to hurt them?" Libra asked. She by far was the youngest. She held a scale. "Yes! We shall destroy them all!" Astrala said. Cancer, the eldest, placed her hand on Libra's shoulder. "Your up first Capricorn. Make me proud." Astrala said before returning to her chambers.


End file.
